Drops in the air
by Chibi Rukia
Summary: Sintió una mano en su espalda, más no se giró. El rostro de Cho apareció a su lado, impertérrito, como siempre, pero con un leve deje de tristeza bastante visible en los ojos. No había ni un solo miembro del grupo de la Brigada Criminal de California que no lamentase tremendamente su pérdida. Pero ninguno lo sentía como ella. Lo sabía. Todos lo sabían…


**_Título: _**Drops in the air.

**_Fandom:_** The Mentalist.

**_Personajes:_** Patrick Jane & Teresa Lisbon.

**_Reto:_** 'Funeral Blues'

**_Resumen:_** Sintió una mano en su espalda, más no se giró. El rostro de Cho apareció a su lado, impertérrito, como siempre, pero con un leve deje de tristeza bastante visible en los ojos. No había ni un solo miembro del grupo de la Brigada Criminal de California que no lamentase tremendamente su pérdida. Pero ninguno lo sentía como ella. Lo sabía. Todos lo sabían…

**_Palabras:_** 2.852.

**_Notas:_** Este es un fic que hice para la **dotación anual de crack **de la comunidad **crack and roll** en el que debía de haber una muerte de por medio, y bueno, escogí hacerlo de 'The Mentalist' porque he empezado a ver la serie, y estoy superviciada a ella. Y al Jisbon. Así que les ha tocado a ellos sufrir el pato. Aviso que aún voy por la segunda temporada, así que no estoy totalmente al día, aunque conozco spoilers varios; lo que quiero decir es que no controlo del todo a los personajes, pero intenté hacerlo lo más IC posible. Si alguien ve algún fallo, no os cortéis en decírmelo, porque estoy también aquí para mejorar =P

Aclarar que la historia es post-serie, de modo que Red John es historia. Como ya he dicho el fic es meramente Jisbon, pero tiene algo de RigsPelt, muy, muy, muy leve.

Y creo que no tengo mucho más que decir. Espero que os guste. Quizás algún día me anime a hacer la secuela que tengo pensada para esta historia. Por el momento nos quedamos así, que tengo otros muchos proyectos que abarcar.

¡Un saludo!

PD: Quizás haya leves spoilers por ahí, pero espero que nadie que no haya visto toda la serie los perciba xD aún así, sé que hay algo en lo que me he equivocado, pero he decidido dejarlo así porque es como lo tenía pensado y aún no conozco suficientes cosas de la serie como para manejar otros escenarios :)

**_Disclaimer: _**_The Mentalist y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Bruno Heller, y esta es una actividad que realizo sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

**~~Drops in the air~~**

Nunca le había gustado demasiado la lluvia. Le traía a la mente tiempos peores, en los que su padre, borracho como una cuba, gemía por las noches llamando a gritos a su madre, mientras ella tenía que encerrarse en su habitación con sus hermanos pequeños para que dejasen de llorar y de preguntarle por qué papá no dejaba de asustarles. Reminiscencia del frío, del dolor, de la soledad… Así que por un lado, aunque le parecía irónico y de mal gusto, no era tan extraño que estuviese lloviendo en esos momentos. El tiempo se había puesto de acuerdo con sus propios sentimientos para estallar a la par, aunque ahora ella no lloraba. No podía. No le salían las lágrimas.

Grace sí que lo hacía. Se aferraba con fuerza al brazo de Wayne e intentaba enterrar el rostro en él para que nadie más la viese hacerlo. Una estupidez, porque estaba más que claro. Pero aún así lo intentaba. Rigsby, por su parte, tenía el rostro compungido de dolor y las mejillas y los ojos rojos, no de llorar, pero sí de aguantar el llanto. Tenía que mantenerse fuerte por Van Pelt. Aún así, las manos le temblaban, al igual que el labio inferior. De vez en cuando le dirigía alguna mirada que otra, probablemente para cerciorarse de que estaba bien. Pero no lo estaba. Y no se molestaba en ocultarlo. También tenía los ojos hinchados, la nariz enrojecida y los labios brillantes. Y se quería morir allí mismo.

Porque Patrick Jane había fallecido.

Sintió una mano en su espalda, más no se giró. El rostro de Cho apareció a su lado, impertérrito, como siempre, pero con un leve deje de tristeza bastante visible en los ojos. No había ni un solo miembro del grupo de la Brigada Criminal de California que no lamentase tremendamente su pérdida. Pero ninguno lo sentía como ella. Lo sabía. Todos lo sabían…

* * *

_—__Eh, Teresa. Teresa, ven aquí._

_La agente rodó los ojos y dejó la sartén en un fuego que no estaba encendido para ir hacia el salón, donde Jane había estado haciendo estupideces con los cubiertos y las servilletas la última vez que lo había dejado. Se cruzó de brazos y echó una ojeada a la habitación, frunciendo el ceño al no verle por ninguna parte. Avanzó un poco más, extrañada, y cuando quiso darse cuenta unos brazos la estaban rodeando por la cintura y la levantaban del suelo entre risas._

_—__¡Jane! ¡Jane, bájame ahora mismo! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?_

_La cogió de lado y la observó, sonriendo de esa forma atractivamente estúpida que tenía y haciendo que se sonrojase tremendamente. Se vio obligada a rodearle el cuello con los brazos para no caerse. Sí, confiaba en él. Pero no en su fuerza ni en su firme pulso._

_—__¿Cómo que Jane? ¿Qué es eso de Jane, Teresa? __—__ la mujer bufó._

_—__Patrick, en serio. Al suelo. YA._

_Jane negó con la cabeza, le dio un pequeño beso en el pelo y la soltó sin muchas ganas. Le había gustado la sensación de tenerla en los brazos como si fuese ella la que necesitase de su protección. ¡Nunca había podido sentirse realmente como el hombre de la relación con alguien como Teresa Lisbon como pareja!_

_—__¿A qué ha venido esto? __—__ preguntó mientras se sacudía la camiseta de fútbol americano con su nombre en la espalda._

_—__Un experimento social._

_—__… Patrick…_

_—__Oh, vamos__—__ se dirigió hacia la mesa y se sentó, observándola con esos ojillos verdes y juguetones que tenía __—__, sólo quería sentirme un poco como tú._

_—__¿Cómo yo?_

_—__Sí, no sé. Siempre estás protegiéndome y acudiendo en mi ayuda cuando estoy en un problema. Y quería saber qué se sentía al ser yo el caballero y tú la princesita en apuros._

_Teresa alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos, avanzando hacia él y dejando caer las caderas sobre la mesa._

_—__¿Osea que te defines como una princesita?_

_—__… Algo así, sí._

_—__No crees que eso habla muy mal de ti, Jane?_

_—__No sé yo si eso habla muy bien de ti,_**_Te-re-sa_**_. Dime, ¿te gusta ser el hombre de la relación?_

_Ella abrió la boca de par en par y le golpeó en el brazo, dispuesta a seguir pegándole. Odiaba que adoptase con ella esa pose pedante que utilizaba con los testigos de los casos que investigaban. Pero siempre terminaban igual: ella le pegaba, él le esquivaba torpemente, la atrapaba, la dejaba sobre la mesa con una delicadeza que no parecía propia de él y la besaba hasta morir. Porque siempre que Patrick la besaba le hacía sentirse en la gloria._

_—__Me encanta y lo sabes. __—__ Dijo, recostada en la madera y mirándole con sus ojos verdes llenos de un sentimiento tan profundo que a veces Jane incluso se cohibía._

_Siempre le había parecido preciosa, fuerte, y habría mentido como un bellaco si hubiese dicho que no había algo dentro de él que le incitaba a querer intentar algo con ella. Habían pasado tantísimas cosas hasta que por fin se habían decidido a dar el paso que en ocasiones le costaba creerlo, pero cuando la veía ahí, completamente suya, entregada, dispuesta… Le hacía derretirse un poco más. No sabía qué había hecho para merecer una segunda oportunidad, pero Dios, estaba tremendamente agradecido. Porque sabía que nadie en el mundo iba a poder hacerle sentir lo que Teresa Lisbon estaba consiguiendo._

_Fue a volver a besarla cuando ella le puso la mano en la cara, sonrisa abierta, y le apartó, bajándose de la mesa de un saltito respingón._

_—__Tengo que seguir haciendo la cena._

_Suspiró, algo frustrado. Ah, esa era su Teresa… Con un poco de cal y otra de arena…_

* * *

—Lisbon.

La voz de Minelli le sobresaltó un poco, y esta vez se vio obligada a girar el rostro para encararle, que parecía horriblemente preocupado por ella. No le culpaba. Tenía un aspecto espantoso. Hacía días que no dormía y era incapaz de llorar, condensándose todo eso en su cara, pálida, ojerosa y enrojecida por ojos y nariz.

—¿Sí?

—¿Por qué no se va a casa y se toma unos días libres? Alguien puede cubrirle y…

—No, no te preocupes, Virgill. Mañana estaré en la oficina dispuesta a trabajar.

Minelli negó con la cabeza.

—Te conozco. Acabas de sufrir una pérdida terrible, Teresa. — Su cuerpo chirrió al escuchar su nombre de pila—. No puedes pedirte esto. No debes. Sé que querrás mantenerte entretenida — se adelantó, al ver que ella iba a replicarle —, pero no. No puedo permitirlo. Cógete todo el permiso que encuentres necesario, un mes, dos, tres… Y ya volverás en otro momento.

—Señor…

—Es una orden, Teresa Lisbon.

Luego se marchó, dejándola ahí, con Cho, quien no sabía qué decir. La gente empezaba a irse del cementerio poco a poco, y al final sólo quedaron ellos cinco. Van Pelt y Rigsby se acercaron lo suficiente y cerraron el paraguas. Poco a poco estaba escampando y la lluvia dejaba de caer. Todos permanecieron estáticos, mirando el ataúd que comenzaba a descender poco a poco en su tumba.

—Lisbon… —susurró Grace, intentando no turbarla demasiado—. ¡Lisbon!

A Teresa le habían fallado las piernas, cayendo de rodillas al suelo. Afortunadamente, Rigsby la había cogido a tiempo y el impacto no llegó a ser demasiado grande. La dejó con suavidad sentada en el suelo mientras se llevaba una mano al vientre y otro a la boca, notando que las náuseas le golpeaban en la boca de la garganta. Hizo una seña a los demás para que estuviesen quietos unos segundos, haciendo ademán de vomitar por las arcadas que le estaban entrando, pero al final no soltó nada. Apartó ambas manos, temblando, y respiró dando grandes bocanadas de aire.

—Será mejor que nos la llevemos dentro…

Fue lo último que escuchó antes de perder el conocimiento.

* * *

_—__¡Te dije que no hipnotizases a más testigos! ¡Por dios! ¿Es que ni estando juntos puedes respetar eso?_

_Él tenía el rostro oculto tras un cuadernillo de sudokus, demasiado satisfecho con el resultado del caso como para dejarse molestar por los enfados de Lisbon. Ella estaba ardiendo de rabia y se lo quitó de un manotazo, lanzándolo contra el suelo. Patrick se quedó algo perplejo y la miró como si acabase de aparecer en la habitación. Aquello sólo la irritó todavía más._

_—__También me dijiste que debíamos resolver el crimen._

_—__No te hagas el nuevo en esto, Jane._

_Patrick adoptó entonces una expresión seria. Si le llamaba por su apellido en esas circunstancias no podía ser nada bueno. Cerró el bolígrafo, lo dejó sobre la mesa de su despacho y se cruzó de piernas, observándola._

_—__No me mires sí._

_—__¿Así cómo?_

_—__¡Así! Como haces con el resto cuando quieres saber qué te están ocultando. Jane, tienes que dejar de hacer estas cosas._

_—__Si lo hago nos va bien y resolvemos los casos. Si no, nos quedamos sin pizza de la victoria. Además, tampoco es que lo use constantemente, Teresa._

_—__No me llames así en el trabajo._

_Patrick se inclinó hacia ella, que estaba guarecida por su escritorio, con esa mirada de superioridad que a veces le reventaba un poco las entrañas. Sólo un poco._

_—__Estás muy extraña últimamente, Teresa. __—__ Hizo especial énfasis en su nombre de pila__—__. ¿No te encuentras bien?_

_—__Estoy estupendamente, Patrick. __—__ Dijo con cierto recochineo __—__ ¿Podemos volver a lo que nos ocupa?_

_—__Sí que te pasa algo, pero no me lo quieres contar. __—__ Se dejó caer sobre su asiento, relajado, y se llevó la mano derecha a la boca__—__. Lo que nos ocupa es algo que ya tenías asumido como imposible de solucionar, y sólo me echabas ligeramente la bronca por llevarlo a cabo. Hace cinco minutos podrías haberme arrancado la cabeza de un mordisco._

_—__¡Te estoy diciendo que no me pasa nada! ¿¡Quieres dejarlo en paz ya!?_

_Jane la observó unos segundos más, recorriendo todo su cuerpo, recogiendo todas las expresiones de su cara, sumándolo a su mal humor… Y de pronto sonrió. Tan abiertamente que sólo consiguió que Teresa se enfadase todavía más. ¿Por qué demonios estaba tan alegre? Lo vio levantarse de la silla y correr hacia ella como una exhalación, poniéndose de rodillas frente a ella y cogiéndole ambas manos. Comenzó a toquetearlas, también el vientre, la frente, los pechos __—__ casi se ganó una bofetada por eso __—__, y de pronto se detuvo, con los ojos prácticamente llorosos y la voz temblona y rasgada. Pero feliz. Inmensamente feliz._

_—__Teresa… Teresa, estás embarazada._

* * *

—Teresa. Teresa.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, y cuando consiguió enfocar, se encontraba tirada sobre un sofá tremendamente cómodo y confortable. Van Pelt estaba a su lado, cogiéndole de la mano y limpiándole las pequeñas lágrimas que se le escapaban por las comisuras de los ojos. No soportaba que la llamasen por su nombre de pila. Al menos no ese día. Se irguió muy despacio y miró a Grace, que la contemplaba con lástima en los ojos. No le gustó, pero tampoco dijo nada. No tenía ganas de hacerse la fuerte, realmente, y agradecía el cariño que su amiga le podía dedicar en esos momentos. Se quedó muy quieta mientras ella le pasaba el brazo por el hombro y la atraía contra su cuerpo. Lisbon intentó sonreír un poco, pero la mueca quedó en eso, en un intento.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Te desmayaste en el cementerio, así que te trajimos a casa en coche.

—¿Cuánto rato…?

—Un par de horas, no demasiado.

—¿Y Rigsby y Cho?

—Los he mandado por ahí a hacer compras para la cena. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Lisbon le miró sin demasiado entusiasmo. ¿Cómo podía estar ahora que el amor de su vida había muerto por salvarla? ¿Cómo podía estar ahora estando embarazada y sin un padre que le diese cariño a su hijo? ¿Cómo podía estar afrontando toda una vida sola, otra vez? Negó con la cabeza y la echó hacia atrás mientras suspiraba.

—No estoy bien, Grace. No estoy nada bien.

—Lo siento, de verdad que sí. Comprendo muy bien cómo te sientes…

—Lo sé. Y te lo agradezco. — Se cogieron de la mano y se apoyaron la una en la cabeza de la otra—. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? — Su voz se rompió un poco—. No puedo enfrentarme a esto sola…

—Claro que puedes, Teresa. A todos nos cuesta pero…

—Estoy embarazada, Grace.

Van Pelt enmudeció de golpe y la miró, con los ojos muy abiertos. Lisbon alzó el rostro, sumergida en la pena. Era una mujer fuerte y había aguantado todo ese tiempo sin proferir un solo gemido de llanto, sin derramar una sola lágrima, sin haberse mostrado débil un solo segundo. Pero no podía más. No podía aguantar ni un segundo más. Había perdido a Patrick justo después de saber que iban a ser padres, que podría darle la ilusión de tener un nuevo hijo en el que volcar todo el amor que tan abruptamente le habían destrozado…

—Yo… Él…

—Fue él quien me lo dijo — comentó, con una sonrisa cansada —, ya sabes cómo era. No me lo creí en ese momento y salí corriendo a comprar una prueba de embarazo. Fue el mes pasado, ¿recuerdas? Me preguntaste si había salido ardiendo algo y yo por poco no me mato por las escaleras.

—Sí — rió Grace levemente, sin soltarle la mano a su amiga ni un segundo—. A Patrick casi le dio un infarto allí mismo cuando se lo dijimos. Ninguno habíamos imaginado que… Dios mío, Teresa. — Permaneció unos segundos en silencio, luego le cogió ambas manos—. No te preocupes, ¿vale? Todos te ayudaremos con esto, de verdad que sí. Estoy segura de que es lo que Jane habría querido…

Patrick habría querido tantas cosas… Aún recordaba su cara de ilusión cuando le confirmó que realmente estaba embarazada; cómo empezó a hacer planes él sólo para modificar la casa y adecuar un cuarto para el bebé, a barajar nombres, a buscar juguetes. Incluso se cortó un par de veces intentando montar una estúpida cuna que había comprado cuando aún no estaba ni de dos meses. Era más que evidente que le emocionaba la idea de ser padre de nuevo, y aunque intentaba comprenderle, no podía ni siquiera imaginar lo que tenía que significar para él todo aquello. Sin embargo, su entusiasmo se le había hecho tremendamente contagioso, y pronto ella se había visto a sí misma imbuida en toda esa tónica de empezar a hacer cambios cuando ni siquiera sabían de qué sexo era el bebé.

Pero ahora ya no volvería a ver la sonrisa de Jane, ni escucharía su voz molestándole a las ocho de la mañana de un domingo para ir a buscar cosas para el niño. Jamás volvería a contemplar su rostro enternecido al mirarle la barriga que aún no existía, ni a sentir sus manos cálidas y grandes recorriéndole el vientre poco a poco hasta perderse bajo el ombligo. Tampoco habría más de sus arrumacos, ni de sus estúpidas bromas. Ni de sus intentos por hacerla rabiar, o tener que ir tras él para asegurarse de que no se metía en ningún problema.

Ya no habría nada de todo eso.

* * *

_—__¿Puedo decirle algo, agente Lisbon?_

_Alzar la ceja no fue suficiente para mostrar la desconfianza ante semejante introducción._

_—__¿Qué quiere, señor Jane?_

_Patrick había sonreído, entonces, y se había colocado frente a ella de rodillas, estando sentada en el sofá de su casa, ignorando completamente la televisión encendida. Sus manos había recogido las suyas, suaves y pequeñas, y las había acariciado con mucha ternura para luego besarlas. Teresa nunca terminaría de acostumbrarse del todo a esas muestras de cariño tan repentinas cuando estaban a solas. A fin de cuentas, había costado la misma vida que le hubiese dado un beso en los labios…_

_—__Te quiero, Teresa._

* * *

No sabía en qué momento había comenzado a llorar. De lo único que era consciente era que estaba recogida en el regazo de Grace, la cual intentaba guardar las lágrimas que le brotaban de los ojos, en un llanto mucho más silencioso que el de Lisbon, quien gemía de forma desgarradora. Pero es que ya no podía soportarlo más… Patrick se había ido para siempre. No antes, cuando no habían dado el paso. No antes, cuando no llevaba a su hijo en el vientre. Se había ido ahora que habían empezado a planear toda una vida juntos en serio para darle un futuro al bebé que estaba por venir. Se había ido y le había dejado sola. Como su madre. Como su padre. Le había dejado y no iba a volver nunca más.

—No te preocupes, Teresa. Todo irá bien. Todo irá bien.

Era lo único que acertaba a decir entre llanto y llanto, sintiéndose contagiada de su dolor. Sabía perfectamente que no volvería a ver a Teresa derramar ni una sola lágrima por Patrick, y seguramente casi por nada más en toda su vida, porque con cada crisis que afrontaba se volvía aún más fuerte. Más cerrada. Más fría. De modo que se aseguraría de ser su pañuelo hasta que hubiese pasado la tormenta.

"_Parece que después de todo no ha dejado de llover…"_


End file.
